combatarmsfandomcom-20200222-history
M93 Hornet
Overview The M93 Hornet is a Specialist Weapon mine that will detonate when an enemy is within 3.5 meters of it. It has a relatively small blast radius (poorly compensated by how high the explosion travels), slow detonation rate, low portability, and slightly above average damage compared to the regular M16A1 Mine. If it is tripped, it is possible to sprint past the mine before it goes off. The M93 Hornet will not even wipe out half a regular player's HP if they are sprinting across it. It is best if you put the M93 Hornet near doors or walls unable to be seen until you walk past them. This gives the enemy little time to react when they notice they have activated the hornet. The M93 Hornet can be destroyed if a player shoots it a few times (slightly more shots needed than a normal M16A1 AP Mine). You don't have to be that far away when you do this. Remember that the M93 Hornet has a small blast radius. The M93 Hornet can be thrown at an enemy's feet and kill them without much difficulty. This is risky, however, as the user will be hurt as well. The M93 Hornet is not recommended in Quarantine as zombies are extremely speedy and can trigger the hornet and run away with little damage or no done to them. The Claymore is the other Specialist Mine in the game which turns out to have more popularity. It is very good in Elimination Pro and Search and Destroy since players only get one life and they tend to walk or crouch more than in games such as Elimination. Also, the M93 Hornet will scar the player(s) for the rest of the round who trip it or are near to it when it detonates. Cost thumb|300px|right The M93 Hornet can be bought with GP at these prices: *9,500 GP for 7 days *19,500 GP for 30 days The M93 Hornet can be bought with NX at these prices: *1,900 NX for 7 days *3,900 NX for 30 days Strategies The M93 Hornet's planting strategies are almost exactly the same as the regular M16A1 Mine, except for the fact that it only needs an enemy to be near it to detonate. The following are recommended places for setting up Hornets: *Staircases, ex. Death Room, Rattlesnake, Overdose, etc. *Ladders * One way in, ex. Short Fuse fire escape. *Open areas in small maps *Enemy bases (especially if the enemy is unable to leave their base due to camping) *Tight spaces *In Quarantine, put the M16A1 mines in front of the way the zombies will run into them and the hornet will contribute to a bigger explosion. In Quarantine Regen, put one on each of the ledges that leads to the observation room, or other ledges. Putting them out in the open will prove very ineffective in most cases since the Infected can run fast enough to at the very least, survive the blast of two hornet mines. It is also a good strategy to use this with mines because it increases the radius of the explosion and increases damage. Trivia *This mine was used by the U.S. military against Afghan and Pakistani Taliban insurgents. *The M93 Hornet is considered to be an Underpowered Weapon. *The M93 Hornet is the largest and most noticeable of the mines. *The detonation process of the M93 Hornet includes the explosion of the warhead. *The planting process of the M93 Hornet includes the user pulling off the cover, flipping a switch, and then making an underhand toss with the mine to the desired area. *The M93 Hornet is looks like a regular cylinder when unplanted but will expose its support legs, antenna, and the microphones (rotating white objects) when planted. *Like the M16A1 AP Mine, the M93 Hornet has a green arrow hovering and slowly rotating above it if it is "friendly". Planting the M93 Hornet will also cause its planter to call out "Planting a mine". It is the first specialist mine to have this features as the Claymore does not. *Because the M93 has such drawbacks, it could be argued that although it is a Specialist weapon, it actually takes skill to use effectively in most games. *This mine will disappear after the Specialist has been infected or has been killed. *In reality, the M93 Hornet is an anti-tank mine. When triggered, the explosive vaults about 30–40 feet into the air and fires explosives munitions at the ground. However, its appearance is very similar to the one in reality. Category:Specialist Items